Yukitsuki Asaka
“You don’t need to tell me about it right now if you don’t feel comfortable. After all, we did practically just meet yesterday. I know it might seem like I’m trying to pry, but if you need someone to talk to, I’ll always be open.” - Yukitsuki, Silver Blizzard chapter 3 Yukitsuki Asaka is the main antagonist of Fragment's Note, a major character in Fragment's Note 2, and the deuteragonist of Silver Blizzard. She is Yukiha's childhood friend in the canon verse, and Bobby's and Nick's love interests in the fanfic. Appearance tba Personality Despite coming from a prestigious, rich family, Yukitsuki highly dislikes her parents. This is mainly thanks to her parents' marriage being solely for political reasons; as a result, Yukitsuki herself is an unwanted child who was created solely for politics. Thanks to this, Yukitsuki initially believes that she truly is nothing but a puppet. She began to search for meaning in other people important to her, such as Tsukiya and Yukiha. During this time, Yukitsuki demonstrates an extremely possessive, yandere-esque aura to her. This was shown most prominently when she attacked Yukiha on the rooftop, even going so far to dismiss her bond with Eri to prove that she was in the right. However, after the Incident, Yukitsuki is able to get over Yukiha and mostly return to a normal lifestyle. Initially, she becomes quite playful and teasing, especially towards Yukiha, much to Mischa's annoyance. After the time skip, however, Yukitsuki grows more calm and mature. Wanting to help others similar to her past self, she begins studying psychology under Dr. Rina Akikawa. She becomes extremely empathic, even moreso than Sherman is to Bobby, allowing her to easily assess anyone's emotions and understand them better. Even after her change, however, Yukitsuki does still retain some of her old possessive side. Normally, she expresses it through devotion to her loved ones; however, if cued by jealousy, her yandere side will awaken. When seized by this possessive desire, Yukitsuki's eyes become dull and she emits a hostile aura that can scare even the stoic Takatsugu into submission. Yukitsuki's personality is fairly unchanged in Silver Blizzard; however... tba xD Plot Background During her childhood, Yukitsuki was raised by some servants in a home by herself, which left her with a skewed interpretation of family, love, and self-meaning. She began to believe that she was truly an empty shell, and that others would bring substance to her life. However, Yukitsuki showed none of this when she began interacting with Yukiha Tenjo, who eventually became her "childhood friend". Yukitsuki began to wake up Yukiha every day and cook for him, hoping to win his approval; however, thanks to Yukiha's extremely picky tastes, Yukitsuki became a very skillful cook over time. At some point, Yukitsuki began to date Tsukiya Shiranui. Yukiha, however, was unaware of this; the day before Bobby and Mischa transferred into the school, Yukiha confessed his own love for Yukitsuki and was rejected. It is also slightly hinted that at some point Yukitsuki's family tried to set up an arranged marriage to Takatsugu Sawamura. This did not work out for unknown reasons. For Yukitsuki's actions in ''A Different Perspective, see Yukitsuki Asaka/Plot (ADP)'' For Yukitsuki's actions in ''Silver Blizzard, see Yukitsuki Asaka/Plot (SB)'' Relationships In Silver Blizzard tba Differences from Canon * Silver Blizzard: ** In the re-boot, an anomaly in the time stream creates an imbalance in time, which ends up causing Yukitsuki to, in an attempt to give herself time to take a breather and reflect on the Incident, begin studying abroad in America. This ultimately catalyzes the reboot's storyline. ** In this story, Yukitsuki gets some amount of expansion on her own past and other parts of her life; specifically, her relationship with her parents and Takatsugu, along with her fear of thunderstorms. Trivia * Yukitsuki is afraid of thunderstorms for uncertain reasons. ** This was never explored upon in the canon, but gets some expansion in Silver Blizzard. * When flustered, Yukitsuki has a tendency to stare at the vertex of the room she is in, where the corner of the ceiling meets two of the wall corners. * Since Yukitsuki acts as Darkfire545's own emotional support and waifu/Love Interest, she has had the most prominent impact on him compared to the other characters; notably, her personality and characteristics convinced him to take an Advanced Placement Psychology course. Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective